Xander's New Start
by Red Jeanie
Summary: Xander gets a new start when the girls start thinking that it just to dangerous in Sunnydale for him. Slight Xena/Hercules crossover. Looking for beta.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Willow and Buffy were in agreement. Xander had to be moved form Sunnydale and

soon. After what had happened last week with the two female lead vampire gangs it was a must do.

Flashback (the girls' view of it)

Xander had once again gotten fired because of his inability to set an alarm clock. They had just asked him if he would be able to help with research that night and he had the nerve to say that he had gotten a new night job and was unable to! Xander should have gotten a job with better hours! He even lied about what the job was. There was no way he was manger of a warehouse, he just did not have the business know how to be able to. Of course then he calls and says he needs help. Well it got Buffy out of doing something boring.

-down at the warehouse-

Buffy starts to round the corner when she hears Xander.

"Ladies there is no need to make such a big fuss over this!"

Buffy slowed downed thinking that Xander had sounded panicked.

"Yes there is! You are going to make me a perfect husband!"

" NO he is to be my husband!"

Buffy having heard this form around the corner realized that the vampires would not notice her being this distracted. With the vampires distracted Buffy turned the corner and saw Xander up against a wall with two Vampires in front of him. Both were female, that was were the similarities ended though. One had red hair was about 5'4, pale skin and had very intelligent honey colored eyes. The second was blond, 5'1, golden tan skin, steel blue eyes and looked every battle ready out fit on. As the two fought over Xander Buffy made quick work of the minions.

"Behind you !" POOF Went a vampire that had tried to sneak up on Buffy.

By now the two female vampires had noticed Buffy and saw that they a lot less minions then before. Both of them retreated and promised to be back for their 'Prince'.

_End flashback_

That same night Willow had found a spell of rebirth, both girls thought that this new spell Willow had found was perfect. The spell had two parts, one was a de-aging chant, then the second part erased his mind to a point and rearrange the details a little. They had decided to change some of his body details too, his hair would be darker, skin lighter and give him the eyes the color a richer chocolate almost black color. The chant they had picked would de-age him to that of a ten year old. Willow had found a relative and she would change his memory details to include her more. Though all of this neither of the girls ever thought about how Xander would feel about this, it was not like he would remember.

Xander would believe that his parents and 'big brother' died in a car wreck. He would get a small trust fund, just enough for college when he started in his new life, about ten years form now. The girls even went out and bought new clothes for him to wear. The women they were giving

him to lived in Colorado Springs, her name Katey Hade. She was perfect, she had raised 2 of her own children, both just out of high school and she had plenty of loving relatives. Katey was 45 years old and was adopted, this made it so much easier. Now they just had to get him to sit in a circle for the spell.

-Next day at the college-

"XANDER!" Calls Buffy waving her hand to get his attention

Seeing her Xander replies "Hey! WILLS! BUFFY!" The girls look at each other in question.

Finally Buffy asks "Xander we were wondering?"

Xander not liking their looks starts to back off "Uh-oh"

"It's nothing bad" Willow exclaims.

"Does it have any thing to do with Magic?" Xander looks at the girls looking for warning signs

"Nope."Buffy said with skills any actress would be proud of.

"All right what is it then?" Xander just has to ask.

Both girls shout "Yoga!"

"No"

"Yes." Both are starting to pout.

Xander with an iron will still says "No."

"We will give you a whole carton of twinkles" This bribe form Willow.

"What do you need me to do?" Remembering that Willow tried to break him of his love of twinkles gives in at this.

"Well ..." both of them start in.

Next day at Buffy's house

"Buffy? "Xander looks at Buffy in question.

"What?" Hoping that this is not question about the herbs and candles that are supposed to be concealed by a spell.

"Why is my mat a circle with funky designs it on?" Xander has his eyebrow up at this.

"Because it was cheap and I can't afford to buy you twinkles every time I need a partner for yoga and get a nice mat." Buffy is now relieved knowing that the spells to stop any big questions are in place.

The girls then start chanting softly as Xander sits watching the yoga video. After about a minute of chanting Xander starts to shrink. The girls stop and watch in awe forgetting to start the next chant to restart his mind and make forget his old life. They never even thought that it would really matter in the long run. Really, any one he told would think that he's just a kid with a very active mind.

_Else where_

"Sister are you sure this will work?"

"Yes bother the Creator said only one who can see all and knows all three worlds can end the Twilight and stop the false gods."

"But sister the Hade woman is not just an evil witch that has sided with the false snake that only gives us two worlds."

"Not with Daniel Jackson moving next door and his need to protect those like him will once again work in our favor."

"Sister, this once again proves that you will make a wonderful Goddess of Plans."

"Thank you brother dear."

_Sunnydale_

A young boy sleeps not knowing what lay ahead for him.


	2. Kates new Ward

Kate's New Ward

-thoughts-  
"speech"

Kate Hade was not the motherly person she appeared to be on paper or even in person. In fact she was the opposite. She was a death eater hiding from the United States Office of Magic and Britain's too but with Fudge in charge there was not much to worry about. Kate was the oldest daughter of the Malfoy Family married into the Hades of United States who were one of the few pure blood elitist families of the US. She did have two children, both of whom (at least according to her) were wretched little unfaithful brats. Her son was muggle loving doctor trying to combine magic and science in the medical field. Kate's only daughter had (in the most un-lady like fashion) had decided to join the AIR FORCE! The muggle side of it even! The HORROR! And even though they had abandoned their family and all it stood for her husband had decided to leave them money anyway. The soft old fool!

Kate, when it was learned she was a Death Eater, changed her looks. She had gone being a blond to redhead, short to a little over average height, old to young and pale to nicely tanned. Overall she thought the change was a definite improvement, even if she was the only one to say so. Hade even without her money was important to Lord Voldemort, just for being good in potions. Every week Hade would send a shipment of experimental potions, some meant to heal others to torture and dispose of muggles. This was the life (in her mind).

In the new background she'd created for herself, Hade had decided to let it be known that she had a squib sister. It would throw people off her trail, because no self-respecting Death Eater would voluntarily associate with a Squib. Kate had another reason though for keeping a connection with her sister, her sister's son, he was a hell-born! Someone who was not only raised on a hell mouth but conceived and born on it! His blood held massive power just by virtue of where he had been born and raised. Alas she had never had a chance to get some. For many reasons, the Hellmouth liking Xander and the Hellmouth not liking her were to name a few. Her sister had made sure to keep the boy as far away as possible from Kate, and probably never would. At least that is what she thought any way. 

_Else were_

"Sister you do know that this will not work on most of the important players!"

"Yes I KNOW brother but remember some times it is the smaller players that can do the most have in a plan."

"I see your point and will help, now may we begin?"

"Yes"

"_**Memories Shift Memories change Make this weave a truth to all and a gift to the champion."**_

A Light of rainbows flashed and shadows of pitch came after ward. Magic went out in to the world changing records and memories. Many did not remember a white knight that protected the Slayer to be named Xander Harris but Jesse Harris. Records showed a boy of 10 to be Xander Harris with a 19 year old bother named Jesse recently deceased. But just like the young God of Curiosity said there were those that remembered Xander as he truly was.

_Colorado Springs_

Ring ring ring

"Hello?"

"Mrs Hade?"

" This is she."

_("This is Ms. Knoxson form Social Services, I am sorry to tell you but your younger sister died and let the care of her youngest son , Alexander , to you."_

" OH the poor boy! What of his brother, Jesse?"

"Mrs. Hade the older boy was in the car with his parents when they crashed."

"The poor dear he did look up to his brother so much!"

"Yes because of that we have feel it best to get him settled as soon as possible, would you be able to pick him up at the airport next week?"

"Sure I will pick him up at the airport! Just tell me when!"

"_This Monday, his plane should land at 6:00 am."_

"Alright, thank you!"

-Oh, this just had to the work of that Chaos witch Willow. I felt like I was under the Imperious curse. Unable to disagree at all! If only my spy on the Hellmouth had not been eaten then I would know just what had set the witch off! As well as were she found the memory rewriting spell. If not for my wards I would never of known or gotten my memories back! It is times like these that I am glad to have had Wiccan (true Wiccan) ancestors. Why brother does not realize that they could use wands too is so irritating! There was a time when wands were only for the weak magic users. Wandless users today are praised if they go public, - 

CRASH!

-what the #%$$%*& was that?-

10 minutes earlier

A truck pulled up to the curb outside of Kate Hades apartment building. Inside were three men and one woman. The first man to get out of the truck and the only one of the group who was black was a tall man who moved like a warrior. The only odd thing about him was that he was wearing a hat and it got a few odd looks given the heat. Those who had met the man outside of the SGC all thought his name was Murray. The second man to get out was a little shorter than the first though but not by much and he had salt and pepper hair. While he had the air of a warrior about him as well, his face showed a lively interested expression that indicated he still took joy in life. His name as he liked to tell people was Jack O'Neill with two Ls. The last man to get out of the truck was about the same height as Jack, with baby blue eyes and brown hair. While he also was well built and looked like he could hold his own in a fight, there was something about him that told people he was a peacemaker first and warrior second. The people at Starbucks which was almost his second home outside of Cheyenne Mountain knew him as Dr. Daniel Jackson a scholar cause he usually came in reading old books or books in languages no one else could understand. The last to get out of the truck was the woman. She was only slightly shorter than the last two men. She had short blond hair, blue eyes and she also moved with a warrior's grace, though the conversation she was having with Dr. Jackson as she got out of the truck clearly indicated she was also very intelligent.

Once they were all out of the truck, Jack cleared his throat and interrupted their discussion. "Well Daniel it's your stuff who gets what?"

Daniel glanced at the boxes. "Well Jack why don't you take the box of clothes, Sam will you take the computer boxes? And Murray there is a big box of plates and glasses, could you get that?"

Jack looked disappointed at being given the clothes. He'd expected to do some heavy lifting. "OK I get that Sam gets the computer boxes because she will probably help you put them together later and Murray gets the heavy boxes because he is the strongest of us but why do I get the clothes?"

The other three looked at each other trying to find a way to avoid answering the question. As they go up to the to the third floor. Talking all the way. As the reached Daniel's apartment and therefore within earshot of Katey Hade's apartment, Jack dropped his box.

CRASH! Wondering what made the noise but not not wanting to open the door and find out Katey eavesdrops on what is happening in the hallway.

"Sorry Daniel"

"That is why I wanted Murray carrying the breakable stuff Jack"

"Well it is safe to say who you trust more!" This Jack sounded annoyed.

Katey heard the soft bam of a door closing and the voices were gone.

-Ahh the new neighbor, perfect even if Dr. Jackson is a muggle, he is very good at different languages. Some thing that interested young Alexander immensely when he was younger before his parents destroyed his curiosity.-

Else Where

"Good idea of getting the Hade women interested in Daniel with out making her want to kill him!"

"Not my idea brother."

"Then whose was it?"

"The CREATOR, he/she mentioned this idea to the person who has a plan involving Daniel but from what I understand they never took the advice so the Creator took direct action to make sure this wasn't messed up."

"Must be why so many plans or events involving Daniel go funky."

"Exactly, brother"

_Sunnydale_

A young boy is told he will never see his parents or his older brother again and is being taken to live with his Aunt Kate.


	3. Xander Goes to his new Home

-thoughts-  
"speech"  
/other languages/

_Else Where_

"Sister we do not want Xander to get mad at the Chaos Witch"

"That is why I have allowed the magic the Witch used to fog up the memory of the spell that was used."

"So he will have an idea but only the basics?"

"Yes younger brother."

_Sunnydale_

Buffy and Willow had been worried when the finished the spell. Xander had gotten sick and passed out! There was no turning back now though Willow had already organized the crash and every thing. The spell had to be last minute to avoid any chance of it breaking because of familiarity or Giles finding out. Buffy came up with the idea of just telling Xander he hyperventilated when he heard his big brother was gone and then passed out. Hopefully he would have no memory of the spell. Later at the hospital their prays seemed to be answered. Xander acted as if he was a 10 year old boy with no memory of the spell, thought he did ask for his uncle Roy a lot.

_On a plane headed to Colorado Springs 2 days later_

-This sucks, I am a 18 year old man stuck in a 10 year olds body. Probably because of the magical mugging. Nothing was even broken I was just knocked out by a spell! The muggers even sent me to the hospital them self? Nothing was taken not even my money, which leads me to believe that I got caught in trap meant for one of the local wizards. With my luck they probably meant to get one of my relatives that were visiting for a reunion. Hopefully it was a group of good guys so my evil side of the family still think that I have no magic at all.-

Xander starts to softly drifted off to sleep hoping that his Aunt Hade is not who he thinks she is.

Zzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Xander feels some one shaking him from his sleep. Opening his eyes he sees the nice blue eyed flight attendant. Yawning Xander listens to her.

"Young man wake up and buckle up and get ready to land, we're landing"

Xander smiles and say a soft "thank you". Then he buckles and waves to her. The attendant walks off to help the next person.

_In the Airport_

(Hade)

-I can not wait to meet young Alex! Hopefully he still has the memories of hi ten year old self!  
That way I am still the loving Aunt that gives him shelter form his mean and nasty parents!-

(Xander)

- I did not realize that some one could get so scared getting out of a plane. I have spent the whole time praying that Aunt Hade is Catherin Hade and not Katey Hade. I named all of the gods I knew and even some I did not know I knew. I started with the saints when I could no longer come up with the names of gods. Catherin was always nice to me and all ways wanted to help my learn. With her I would not have to pretend that I was an idiot or hide how much I knew or could do with out fear of being used to help lord Voldemort or who ever was the Dark lord this week. Katey would use me for every thing and if she knew about my magic I would have a new tattoo by the end of the week, and not a good one either.-

(out side view)

Xander came out of the gate and started look for his 'Aunt Hade' . Finally finding her he felt his greatest fear become reality. Not only did his ' Aunt Hade ' have the face of an angel, it hid that devil she was. Luckily though Katey did not see his face change. All she saw was a downward expression and sad eyes. Katey walked up too Xander and said.

" You miss your brother so much don't you?".

Great full that his blunder was hidden shakes his head yes and lets him self cry as he muttered about his big brother. In Xander's mind though he was wishing that his big brother was real though so he would have some comforting memories to go with him as he entered hell.

_SGC_

"Danny I really think you should go home that last mission was a night mare with you dying again an-"

" I'am going home Jack."

"Who are you and were is Danny!"

"It is me Jack! Janet threatened me! If I am still here in 2 hours she will have on medical leave for the next 3 weeks! I am just picking up a gift I got for a new neighborer kid."

" Uh Danny sorry to burst your bubble but you have lived there for a max of 3 days and there were no other open apartments."

"I know and the kid is an orphan that is moving in with a current resident."

"When is he moving in?" Jack was starting to want to know more about the kid. Not unusual and though his protectiveness he felt was more then usual, not alarming.

"Today, he is probably getting of the plane right now. Hey, Jack you should come to meet him. Katey said she had a relative in the Air Force that Xander looks up to."

"Really? Do you think we know who he-"

"She Jack"

"She is?"

"The name seemed familiar to me but I could not place it. Katey said her name was Catherin Hade."

"Danny you better know her, she's your land lord and has been on more then one trip though the gate to help you with dig sites!"

"Oh Cat, thats how all of the archaeologist in SGC know her. She hates her name and will pound any one in to the ground if called by that name."

At that fact Jack raised an eye brow and said. "Really? Thanks for the warning."

"Jack you are safe from her fist by the fact of your rank."

"That is really good to hear, now back to the kid."

"Right. Well Xander is 10years of age, he had a big brother that died in the accident that took his parents. Both were, in Katey's words, most likely drunk with Jesse trying to stop them from driving. Katey told me that it was Jesse that kept their parents off of Xander's back. She had tried a multiple of times to get the government to let her have the boys, but nothing worked. Katey loved her sister but she needed to clean up. Xander is very gifted in arts and languages. She wants me to try to get him started on Arabic or Chinese. Xan-"

"Danny why do you have a large summary of this kids life?"

Danny stars to blush and stammers out.

"Well when Katey found out who I was she was very excited and want me to meet Xander to cheer him up. Apparently Xander is a big fan of mine. I am right under Jesse and above Cat."

Jack just looked at Danny like he had a second head. The thought of of Danny having a fan club that did not involve the nurses in the infirmary was an odd one. A knock at the door took Jack out of his thoughts. It was Cat at the door.

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson you ready to come see Xander?"

"Sure, do you mind if Jack comes too."

"No, not at all. Colonel O'Neill may just help Xander feel at home, he reminds of me Jesse."

_General Hammond's Office_

"Why do I feel like I have dodged a bullet?"


	4. Everyone Has Secrets

-thoughts-  
"speech"  
/other languages/

_Else Where_

"Sister may I ask why you have put the young Jonathan O'Neill in the same building has Daniel Jackson and Xander"

The male of the two young gods was very curious about this. He could find no logical reason for this and given her godhood his sister always had a reason for what she did.

"Brother, though the Creator made me to be logical she/he all so made me to help. Xander is in need of a big brother. With this he gets a brother and sister. Catherin has always loved Xander as the little brother she never had. When Jonathan came to be Catherin felt it to be her duty to help him. Remember all though her life she was considered to be the next Katey Hade. Compassion is not at thing Katey Hade had, so Catherin showed it first to break away form her mother. Now though it is apart of her and is something she will always carry."

The male of the two put the pieces together.

"Sister, this is to protect Xander from any experiments the Hade women may have done if Catherin and Jonathan were not there. This way some one is watching and the Hade women will not want to risk being found out."

"Brother, it all so protects Jonathan from the NID."

At this the male knew why the Creator had made them this way. Plans are good and fine but they need to be flexible and include emotions of those involved or it will not go accordingly. Now if only he could figure out why they do not know their names yet."

"BECAUSE NAMES HAVE POWER."

The male looked sheepishly at his sister and says "Thank you Creator."

"Though you are older then me brother you live up to your title of God of Curiosity."

Both of the young gods look though the pool to watch Xander meet his new family.

_The Apartment building_

Katey was going up the steps when she heard Xander yawn real loud. Her thought were of how if jet lag got to him he would be a sleep before her daughter got here. That way she may be able to give him some _ potion to keep him manageable.

"Hey Mrs. Hade!"

She had forgotten about the boy Catherin had adopted! Blood adopted at that. So she was unfortunately related to this hooligan of a muggle. He had kept his old last name and had added the Hade name to it. He all so dropped his middle name and let Catherin choose a new one. So his full name became Jonathan Sirius Hade-O'Neill. Why did Catherin have to choose the blood traitors name.

That man was the reason she was on the run right now. She just knows it was to mock her! Her attention was brought out of her thoughts by the disgusting muggle!

"Mrs. Hade, you all right?"

"Yes, Yes young Jon. Just worried about Xander here. He started crying-"

"I did not! I just had dust in my eyes!"

"Oh, Xander there is n-"

This time it was Jon that interrupted her.

"Bet that has happened allot this past couple of days."

"Yeah, every thing has so much dust these days."

Xander said this as if it was in fact an unchangeable truth. One that will never be proven wrong.

Jon started to look at Xander in a new light. When ever Catherin talked about Xander it was of a boy that was sweet and could do no wrong. But the Xander in front of him was hiding something. Most likely that he know what the Devil in front of them was really like. Not the ANGEL of god act but, the real deal, a devil.

"Well Mrs. Hade, Cat said that if Xander is not to tired he can come up to the owners apartment and freshen up to meet Dr Daniel Jackson and herself. They should be here in about a half an hour."

"Well Jon we would love to but we must finish setting up Xander's room and getting lunch out."

"Mrs. Hade, I could help you two set up and Cat has all ready gotten some food ready for all of us."

"Well maybe."

Katey was looking for an out. Xander would never act like a quiet good boy and if his attitude changed after this it would look odd.

"Aunt Hade PLEEASSE can we see Catty and Dr. D."

There was no way out with out looking like some mean old women .

"Well alright, but no blaming me when you fall asleep during some speech Dr. Jackson is sure to give."

All three of them headed in to Katey's apartment. Jon and Xander in a rush to get every thing done. Katey trying to slow them down in hopes of Xander falling asleep before meeting Catty and Dr. Jackson. In the end Jon and Xander won with every thing done in 25 minutes. Enough time to get freshened up and up to the top apartment.

_Catty's Apartment_

Jon and Xander really hit it off. Xander told stories of Catty when she was younger and how she was like big sister to him, one he never wanted but all was loved. Jon told of Catty's current and past boyfriends he knew of. Eventuality the boys got to discussing cartoons and that is what Cat, Daniel and Jack come in on.

"Oh come one Scooby-Doo is just so simple. There is no real surprises that makes sense."

"And the Simpsons are something that makes sense! What planet are you form?"

"What do you have against the Simpsons any way Xan?"

"Nothing I just like Scooby-Doo better."

"Then why are we fighting?"

"To play one of the DVDs Catty has."

"Right, now I say we play Simpsons season one."

"Only if after ward we play the new SCOOBY-DOO MOIVE."

"Deal."

Catty, Danny and Jack watched this all in fascination. Catty remembers when this was Jesse and Xander. The real Jesse not the fake big brother. Danny thinks about how different Jon looks when he is not worried about the NID. Jack was confused about how any one could like any thing better then the Simpsons. The three show them selfs and sit down.

"HI kids!" Jack said this with a grin wondering why his mini me was here. "So Jon you know Catty?"

Jon, Catty and Danny realized that they had not told Jack about Jon's adoption. Well Catty and Danny had forgotten, Jon just did not tell him. Catty asked Xander and Katey to get something form the storage room, the farthest form the entertainment room. Jon spoke up first.

"Yeah Jack I meet Catty and she got me out of a tight spot and well to keep certain people of my back she adopted me."

At that moment time seemed to stop, in fact it really did. In Jacks mind any way. Catty was scared that she may have to explain Jon's new looks. Danny was hoping Jack would not realize that he had kept in touch with Jon. Then Jack sighed and said something that surprised both Catty and Danny.

"Jon you where planing this meeting weren't you. You what to see my face when I found out about the adoption."

"HAHAHAHA Not just your's Catty's and Danny Boy's too! It was worth it! Even if I wanted to wait it was still worth it. HAHAAHHAA"

Jon seeing Jack, Danny and Catty's faces jumped over the back of the couch and ran.


	5. Remberance

Own nothing.

They had spent about 4 minutes chasing Jon around the room for revenge when Xander and Katey came back in to the room. Seeing them all trying to corner Jon, Xander started to giggle then out right laugh. Jon got away with the distraction of Xander's laughter and ran behind Xander and shouted.

"HELP OH GREAT WHITE KNIGHT!"

Xander without missing a beat said. "Of course prince of the eastern land that my father cometh from! I shall protect you from the evil Sorceress OF THE WESTERN SANDS! "

Catty looked set to kill. If her glare could've killed Xander would've been in need of a coffin. "Xander did you tell him about my 9th grade play?"

"Maybe" Xander said with an innocent expression on his face.

Catty was ready to kill but made the mistake of looking at Xander's face. He had the puppy eyes out. She just couldn't do anything to something looking at her with those sad eyes. Danny and Jack saw the change in Catty's body language, so they looked at Xander to and just like Catty they melted. No one could stay mad at Xander when he looked at them like that. As Catty cursed her father for recording the play and letting Xander see it, Jack and Daniel proceed to walk up to Xander.

"So, any chance of getting the whole story behind that little act?" Jack asked with a smile and was more than a little surprised when Xander told him.

"Nope!"

Daniel started to snicker at the look on Jack's face to Xander's answer.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you are a grown up, grown ups have to get blackmail by themselves. Meaning no help from us kids." Xander looked happy with his reasoning.

Catty sighed in relief at hearing this. She was very happy on how much better Xander seemed to be doing better now that a few years had passed since Jesse died. She also admitted that it was very helpful that Jon had a personality similar to Jesse's. Now if only she could find out if Xander remembered his life before the, well what ever happened to him? The only reason she remembered was because of the suggestion Xander made about putting spells and tech in to a dairy like device to make sure her memories were not messed with. Thank Merlin that she had Jon do the same right after telling him of the magical world! With out the journals Jon would have forgotten all about being adopted by her if the remembering spells on them (the journals) had not worked.

"Catty? You all right?"

Catty turned her head a little to the right see Jon looking at her in concern.

"Oh I'm fine just thinking on how Xander seems to be doing Ok."

"But not perfect, uh."

"No, not perfect." Catty said this looking at Xander, he seemed happier but that happiness did not reach his eyes at all.

"He remembers." Jon said this in a whisper so low only Cat could hear.

Cat looked up and over at him asked, "How can you be sure?"

"He told a story about you that he was too young to know and there were no other witnesses. It was the only story that he told that did not say any thing about Jesse."

"This is good Jon it's his way of saying he trusts you and remembers. Now go get that new book I bought and give it to Xander."

Cat walked over to where Xander was talking to Daniel about how Daniel was so brave to be willing to tell his theory even thought people would laugh about it. Cat saw that Daniel was looking a bit pained about the topic of the conversation but when she heard what Xander said next, she stopped everyone who was about to interfere.

"The way those colleges discredited you with that information that at the time and later would be proven wrong just goes to show you that one must never underestimate a large group of idiots."

Bending down Daniel asked "so you think I was right?"

Xander looked him right in the eye and answered "You gave the world a THEORY. It may be wrong but looking at the proof of the others it is the most likely to be true. Is it? I don't know but it is a possibility."

Daniel smiled and looks overwhelmed that someone did not out right laugh at his idea. Even if that person was just a kid, not even a teen yet. His smile got even bigger as Xander continued.

"Just remember that many others were laughed at when they came out with new ideas. The Wright Brothers and Thomas Alva Edison are good examples. People told the Wrights that man could not fly. Thomas Edison by many accounts needed to slow down but he never did. Others throughout history were outcasts because of how the main stream 'intellectuals' and those in power thought."

With a smile on his face, Daniel said "I will remember that, thank you. Here I got this for you, I hope you like it."

The gift was wrapped in red and silver paper and had a black bow on it. It was a perfect cube all edges being four inches. Xander looked at with wide eyes and smiled. He took it gently and took the paper and bow off carefully and did not tear any of it. Xander was feeling odd about this. Usually he would tear right in but for some unknown reason he did not and felt that to tear it open would be the wrong thing to do. When Xander opened the box he was very surprised to see it was a necklace was seen as. The cord was pure white almost silver and looked like it was made out of horse hair. The pendent was made of Amber and silver, with an arrow etched into the amber, that looked like it was broken but was still together. Xander's eyes widened as he looked at the gift and turned to Daniel, then bowed.

"Thank you," Xander's voice was soft but happy.

Daniel replied "You're welcome, here let me put it on you."

Xander turned around and let him put it on a grin plastered on his face.

-SOME Where Else_

One man starred at his sister in awe.

"You got them to do a ritual and be none the wiser. HOW!"

"Brother, there are still those on the mortal plain that will listen to the upper plain."

"But to get Daniel to use the protection for a wise child ritual and not get even a hint is amazing."

"Oh, he had hints and does understand that some cultures would think that Xander would get some protection from what was just done but he does not fully understand what he has done."

"I am guessing that the gift itself is understood but not how it was given."

"Yes, by giving the gift with the colors and the paper and trapping handled with care the amulet was given more power to work with. Red to encourage, silver for knowledge his loss and sadness, black for his time to mourn. The message meant to encourage him to move on but not to forget what has gone by."

I know long time but it's here now!


End file.
